


Time off

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: You and Rumlow have a vacation planned but something gets in the way





	1. Chapter 1

You were in bed half asleep when you felt the bed dip. You heard someone whisper in your ear,

"Baby, wake up." You stirred but didn't wake up. You felt hot breath on your ear and felt someone nibbling on your ear. You groaned and groggily opened your eyes. You looked up to see Brock straddling you with his mouth by your ear.

"Rumlow, go away." You muttered and pushed him off the bed. By now you were awake and busting your gut laughing. He grumbled playfully and pinned you down onto the bed and tickled you. You laughed even harder and started to cry.

"S-stop!" You laughed and tried to push him away. "Y-your gonna kill me." He stopped and flopped down beside you. He put his arms around you and nuzzled his face into your shoulder.

"I love you." He said. You smiled and kissed him. Brock Rumlow, the badass leader of the strike team. Everyone thought that he was incapable of showing emotion, but with you, he was the most caring and loving man you had ever met. You pulled away and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around you and you looked into your eyes.

"I love you too babe." You said and put your head on his chest. "So why'd you wake me up so damn early?" You asked.

"We have a mission today." He replied. You groaned and sat up.

"Russian terrorists?" You asked knowing the answer. He nodded and you jumped off the bed. "Can they just leave us alone for at least a week?!" You yelled. Last week you had to take down another group of Russians who were going to bomb the Whitehouse. You were tired of going on missions and wanted to spend at least a week with alone with Brock. You guys hadn't spent time with each other in forever and you were getting annoyed. You sighed angrily and felt two arms wrap around you.

"Hey don't get so worked up about it," Brock said and massaged your shoulders.

"I just wanna actually have some time alone with you." You said and sighed. You turned around and he pulled you close. "We'll get our alone time yet." You put your head in his chest and took a deep breath. His smell always calmed you down. It was a mixture of cologne and the outdoors. You pulled away and said,

"I'm gonna have a shower."

"I'll come with you." He said and followed you into the bathroom. You turned around so your back was facing him and took off your clothes. He followed suit and you both got into the shower. You guys had been together for 5 years and were totally comfortable seeing each other naked. Your relationship was very different from most. It had two different sides. Sometimes, you were very intimate, instead of wild. When you kissed, it was passionate, not desperate, and when you had sex, it was the definition of making love. The other side is the complete opposite; You were wild. Mostly this happened when you had been away from each other for long periods of time on different missions, then the kisses were desperate and the sex was very wild.

You finished your shower and were somewhat happier than you were before, for obvious reasons, as you had a hickey on your neck that everyone could see. Unlike most people, you showed it proudly and didn't bother covering it up. Little things like this were how you showed how strong you and Brock relationship was. Currently, you lived in S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters along with most of the strike team, as they needed to be ready at all times. You walked into the kitchen and were greeted by the members of the strike team that was already awake.

"Ready for the mission (y/n)?" You looked back to see Fury standing in the doorway. You were surprised that he was here because he usually never came before a mission. You nodded and pulled him aside.

"After this mission, I'm not going on anymore for at least two weeks." You said. "And neither is Rumlow."

"I'm sorry but Brock is the leader and-"

"Get one of the other guys to lead the team for a while. They are all very capable. I know, cuz I trained them myself." You said with an edge in your voice.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that." Fury said.

"Well too bad cuz it's happening whether you like it or not. And if not, then I quit." You said angrily and started walking away.

"Wait! (y/n) stop!" He said. You stopped and turns around. "Fine, two weeks and that's it." You nodded and turned away. You smiled all the way to your room where Brock was getting dressed. You leaned against the doorway and he didn't notice you. All he had was pants on. You admired his toned back as it flexed when he put his shirt on and you had no idea how you got so lucky. He turned and noticed that you were there and smiling like an idiot which didn't happen very often.

"What?" He asked.

"After this mission, I got us to weeks off." You said and smiled wider.

"How'd you manage that? Did you sleep with Fury or something?" He joked. You punched him in the arm and scowled playfully.

"No, I told him that I would quit if he didn't. So you should pick one of the guys to lead the team for when we're gone." You said and started to walk away when he slapped you on the ass. You rolled your eyes and walked out of the room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"You guys ready?" You said. Now you were in a helicarrier getting ready to board the terrorist ship. They were headed towards the pentagon with at least 50 men, all trained in hand to hand combat, but for you, that was nothing. You were trained in every fighting style there was to learn. The strike team nodded and looked to Brock.

"How long till the jump?" He asked the pilot.

"One minute." You went up to Brock and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" He asked you.

"For good luck." You said as you jumped out of the now open bay doors. You gracefully flew through the air towards the ship and pulled your parachute string. You floated slowly the rest of the way and you landed on the ship without a sound. You looked back to see Brock and the guys landing also. You all went your separate ways, each having a certain part of the ship to clear. Yours was the control room, where the leader was situated. You had a gun but preferred taking people down bare handed. You ran silently across the deck and behind one of the guards. You easily took him down and continued on. You looked ahead to see four guys lined up awaiting your arrival. You stopped dead in your tracks and said,

"Come and get me, boys." The men ran at you and you met them head on. You grabbed the first guys shoulders and flipped yourself over him. When you landed, you kicked his feet out from under him and knocked him out. You turned just in time to counter a punch that was aimed at your head. You grabbed his fist and twisted it until it broke. He cried out as you kicked another man in the groin and then kneed him in the face as he bent over, knocking him out too. You took the butt of your gun and knocked the guy with the broken wrist out also. There was on guy left and he rushed you. You dodged to the side and waited till he turned around. You then roundhouse kicked him in the face successfully knocking him out too. You tied them up and moved further on to the boat and saw the control room. You snuck up quietly and looked to see two guys in the control room. You waited and saw that one was going to leave, so you took out your shock stick. He closed the door behind him and then you touched the stick with his forehead, catching him before he fell and made noise. You slowly lowered him down to the ground and entered the control room. Their leader looked up to see you and shot up out of his chair. He ran at you and you flipped yourself over him. As you landed, he punched you in the face and you stumbled backward. He was good, but not as good as you. You quickly countered with a punch to the gut and a kick in the groin. He didn't buckle over and kicked your feet out from under you. You fell hard but quickly recovered. You flipped yourself up and landed a punch to the face followed by a kick to the gut which made him stumble. You took the opportunity to roundhouse kick him in the face which knocked him out instantly. You tied him up and disarmed him and tried to contact Rumlow.

"Control room's clear and I took down the leader." You waited for a reply but none came. You pressed the button on your headset and said, "Rumlow, come in." Still no reply. Now you were worried."Rollins, come in."

"Yeah." You heard a reply.

"Where's Rumlow?" You asked.

"I'm not sure. He went out on his own." Now you were panicking.

"Find him." You replied and started running about the ship trying to find him. Finally, you found him. There were four unconscious men on the ground and he was being held back by four guys. There was a guy in front of him beating the shit out of him. You ran up said,

"Don't touch him again." The guy who was beating him up slowly turned around and said,

"Are you telling me what to do bitch?"

"Yeah, I am." You replied getting angry. "Now step away or else."

"What are you going to do to me? You are a weak and pitiful woman." He said with a smirk.

"Now your gonna get it." You heard Brock say. And he was right. You ran at the man and feinted a punch. He ducked and you kneed him in the face. He stumbled back and you ran at him again, launching yourself feet first towards him, kicking him in the gut. You fell back lightly and flipped yourself up.

"Still think I'm weak and pitiful?" You mocked. This time he ran at you and started throwing punches. You easily blocked them all and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell on his back and tried to get up, but you slammed your foot down on his chest. The other men let go of Brock and were about to come at you when you pulled out your gun and pointed it at them. You looked down at the pitiful excuse of a man and said,

"I just got us two weeks off and there is no way I'm letting you ruin it." Then you punched him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. You turned to the rest of the men. They were all debating whether to attack you or not. "Who's next?" You said and they all put their hands above they head. As your tied up the guy you knock out, Brock secured the other eight guys. Right once you finished, the rest of the Strike Team arrived.

"The ship is secure," Rollins said.

"Good, call a helicarrier and let's get out of here." You said. You finally got to look at Brock and saw that he looked like shit. His face had fresh bruises forming and he was limping pretty bad. You went up to him and said, "You look like shit." All he did was laugh. You smiled lightly and gave him a kiss. "Your an idiot."

"But you still love me." He said.

"That I do." You replied as the helicarrier landed on the boat. "Now, let's go have our two weeks off." You said and put your arm around him to help him walk. He leaned over and you could feel his hot breath on your ear.

"I can't wait."


	2. part 2

You helped Brock onto the helicarrier and sat him down. The first thing you wanted to do was look at the leg that he was limping on. You kneeled down in front of him and gently pulled up his right pant leg up.

"It's nothing." He said. You ignored him and started applying pressure to different spots on his leg. Nothing appeared to be broken so you tried his ankle. You gently grabbed it and moved it sideways and even though Brock didn't cringe, you knew that it was the ankle that was bothering him.   
"It's your ankle isn't it?" You asked and he didn't reply. "Don't lie." He nodded and you got up to get an ice pack and a bandage. You came back and sat down in front of him on the floor. You gently set the ice pack on his ankle.

"Here, put this one on your face." You said and handed him another ice pack.   
"Thanks, babe." He said and gingerly placed it on his face. He turned to Rollins and said, "You'll be in charge while I'm gone okay?" Rollins nodded and you smiled. Soon it would just be you and Brock, all alone, and you couldn't wait.

Before you got off the helicarrier, you bandaged up Brock's ankle and helped him out. You walked into S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ and brought Brock to your room.   
"Stay here and rest. I'll go and give a mission report." You left before he could say no and walked to director Fury's office. You knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mission report." He said.

"The mission went smoothly, no casualties. All the Russians are in our holding facility ready to be taken to prison." You replied.

"Good, now I'll be seeing you in two weeks." He said and you left the room smiling.

You walked into the bedroom and saw that Brock was sitting on the bed along with two duffel bags filled with your clothes.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Definitely!" You replied and headed out to the farm.

The farm was where you had grown up. When you came back, you bought it for a getaway place to go when work got stressful. You and Brock both loved it and went there as much as you could. It was out in the middle of nowhere and few people knew about it. On the main part, there was a house and a barn. In the barn, there were your horses. You had asked a close friend to look after them while you were gone and she gladly accepted. You had always loved horses since you were little. You had two horses, Shadowfax and Nahar, as you were a huge fan of J.R.R Tolkien.

You unpacked your bags as Brock had a shower. You smiled as you thought about being all alone with him. You guys probably wouldn't do anything tonight because you were both tired from the mission. You closed your eyes and before you knew it, Brock was laying beside toy with his arms wrapped around you.

"How long was I out for?" You asked.

"Not long." He replied.

"It feels good to not have to worry about things anymore." You said and sighed contently.

"I know," Brock said and kissed you. You smiled at him and said,

"If we wanna do stuff tomorrow then we should probably go to bed now."

"Okay." He said and gave it a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too." You replied and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When you woke up, Brock was nowhere in sight. You got up and quietly walked into the kitchen to find Brock standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. You smiled and walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." He said while flipping a pancake.

"Morning." You replied. "Whatcha making?"

"Well, sausage, bacon, eggs and pancakes." He said.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" You said jokingly.

"Well, I like having something to hold onto." You both laughed and he told you to take a seat at the table.

In no time, Brock had finished cooking and served the food. It tasted amazing. That's what you loved about him, even though he was so badass, he was so sweet and he could cook, so you would never starve.

After you finished eating, you both decided that it was time to go for a ride. You raced to the barn and the horses whinnied when they saw you.

"Hey, guys!" You said and they whinnied again. You turned to Brock. "Which on do you wanna ride?"

"I'll take Nahar." Brock had always loved Nahar and Nahar loved him too. Brock saddled up Nahar and led them out of the barn, while you just rode Shadowfax bareback.

"Race you to the pasture!" You said and hopped on Shadowfax. You took off and Brock was on your heels. You urged Shadowfax on faster and he sped up. You heard Brock yelling words of encouragement to Nahar and they caught up to you yet again. You two were neck in neck when you reached the pasture.

"Well, I guess that was a tie," Brock said and dismounted. You jumped off Shadowfax and let him roam around with Nahar. You took Brocks hand and led him to a nice place to sit.

"I could stay here all day." You said and sighed. Brock was laying down and your head was rested on his chest.

"I know." You looked to see Nahar and Shadowfax prancing around and laughed. You sat up and straddled Brock. He rested his hands on your hips as you leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. You pulled away, but Brock caught you and pulled you back and kissed you again. He flipped you onto your back and straddled you. He kissed you deeply and you wrapped your legs around him. Your hands explored his abdomen and he moaned into the kiss. You were about to pull his shirt over his head when Shadowfax stuck his nose in between you two and gently knocked Brock off of you. You burst out laughing and so did Brock. You rolled around in the grass laughing until your stomach ached and tears ran down your face.

The rest of the day, you and Brock had ridden around the property, went swimming in the pond and finally went for a ride in the very first truck your parents had ever bought you.

You were parked in an open field where you had a clear view of the stars. They always had fascinated you. Brock threw the blankets and pillows in the box and you hopped in and Brock did the same. You snuggled close to the man you loved and sighed contently as you gazed up at the stars. Your head was rested on Brock's chest and his arms held you tightly. As you gazed at the stars, you found Orion's Belt. It had always been your favorite constellation.

"I love you," Brock said out of the blue and it brought a huge smile to your face. You flipped on your stomach and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too." You said and laid back down and Brock sat up.

"(Y/N), I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." He said nervously. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and sat up too and he continued. "Ever since I met you, you've made me happier than I've ever been. Every time I see you, you bring a smile to my face and brighten my day." He said. "And the sex is just great." He said and you laughed. "But back to the point, I never wanna lose you (Y/N). I want you to be mine forever. So (Y/N)(Y/L/N), will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a box and opened it. It was a beautiful ring. It was just a band with an infinity sign engraved on it. It was perfect. You had never wanted a big flashy diamond because you thought it would always just get in the way.

You were shocked at this and hadn't said anything yet.

"(Y/N)?" This snapped you out of your trance and you realized that this was real; Brock proposed to you! Your arms flew around his neck and you hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!!" You practically yelled into his ear and he laughed.

"Good, cuz I was so damn nervous that you'd say no." He said relieved.

"I would never say no." You replied and kissed him passionately. You stripped off each other's clothes and you knew the real meaning of making love. Your bodies were so in-sync and fit together so good, that it was like you were one person.

After, you laid in the cool breeze admiring each other. All of his chiseled features, from his jaw bone to his toes; he was nothing short of perfect. And he was going to be yours, forever.


End file.
